Genies and Jinxes 4: The Final Installment
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Life in the palace is good but boring and as per usual luck just isn't on our favorite kid's side and his life gets a shake as he's tossed into many adventures, without any help from home! Will involve many Disney characters, though not every movie. Notes: Movies that Alaric will be involved in, Princess and the Frog and Tangled. The rest will be things that happen after sequels.
1. Prologue and What Just Happened?

**Hello, I decided to upload the prologue of my last Genie's and Jinxes story. It's sad to know this is the last big story, but be rest assured it will be a long one! **

**Don't worry if you are confused about things at the very beginning right now, it will explain itself as we go. **

**Okay, so you know the drill. I only own Alaric and other people you don't recognize the rest belong to Disney! Please enjoy this little teaser!**

* * *

Prologue: 

The sun was beginning to set and a lone figure stood on the balcony, taking in the scenery with a mixture of sadness and a calm acceptance. Today was the day he missed him the most. He could still remember the way he laughed and how much trouble he used to get into, things that seemed dangerous then, but exciting and thrilling now. Well, actually still were _dangerous_, but Genie couldn't deny how much fun they all had had.

"Unca, Gee!" A tiny voice called and the blue jinn turned his head to see a little girl in a pink satin nightie coming running out onto the balcony, clutching her seahorse dolly tightly in one chubby fist. "Unca Gee!" She smiled with glee and he chuckled at her, putting his melancholy feelings aside.

"And just what are you doing out here, little madam?" He asked, lifting her in the air.

"No sleep!" The four-year-old cried.

"No sleep?" He teased. "Why not?"

"Nate awake!" He turned his head to see a messy black-haired boy of seven standing there, looking tired, but had a stubborn frown on his face that was pretty close to his great grandfather's.

"And what are you doing out here, kiddo?"

"Grim's being unfair." Nathaniel huffed, narrowing his blue eyes that were a darker shade than his sisters. Something else he had inherited from his father. "He won't let me stay up." The adult chuckled.

"Now, Nate," He began. "You know that he's only doing what's best for you. Where's your mom?"

"Mother said that she isn't feeling well." The adult's face fell and he sighed internally before giving the boy a smile.

"Well, maybe I better go see for myself then." He stated, worry in his eyes. "Perhaps you and your sister should head to bed now."

"Would you tell us a story then? Please?" Anything to stay awake a bit longer.

"Oh, pwease, Unca Gee?" The little girl in the immortal being's arms pleaded and he sighed. How could he say no to that face? Or those eyes that were bright blue just like her mother's and her grandmother's.

"All right." He nodded and shooed them off to their room. As Genie left the balcony, the sound of the ocean became fainter and fainter.

* * *

Once the children were settled down, Genie sat in the chair that had been designed just for him by the children's father so many years ago. Sitting there almost brought tears to his eyes, but he knew that if he started he would never be able to stop.

"What you like to hear?" He asked gently and the little girl raised her hand. "Yes, Athena?" She had been named after her great-grandmother. Before she could say anything, the door to the bedroom opened.

"Hi, Uncle Genie." A chorus of voices stated and Genie smiled. It seemed that even his old pals couldn't stay away for this day. The oldest of the trio came in, his grin mischievous, and looked exactly like his paternal grandfather.

"What have you been up to, Ali?" Genie asked with a smirk and the twelve-year-old snickered.

"Nothing."

"He was teasing Grim again." The middle child stated, stiffing a yawn. He felt a tug on his arm and looked down.

"Caz, what's wrong with Auntie?" Cassim looked up at Genie. Out of the three of them, Caz was the most bookish and spent most of his time in the library. His brown eyes were full of worry and Genie shook his head. There was nothing he could do.

"Err, nothing Jade." Cassim said quietly and led his four-year-old sister to one of the guest beds.

"I was just about to tell Nate and Athena a story if you want to hear." Genie reclined against the chair again as the kids settled down.

"Sure." Ali shrugged. "What kind of story? It better have action."

"Is there kissing?" Jade giggled and Athena giggled too.

"Can it be about daddy?" She asked. The room fell silent. Athena, being too young to understand why everyone, but Jade, looked upset, just tilted her head and her long light brown curly hair bounced. "Can it?" Again, Genie found it hard to say no.

"Yeah," Caz spoke up then. "Dad hardly talks about him." Genie sighed.

"It's just hard for him to…" He said softly. "Hard for me too, actually. We loved him so much." The older children nodded, though Nate frowned at the bed.

"Please tell us a story about him." Ali stated. "The only ones we know are when he and Dad were battling with Jafar and a few others."

"Everyone knows that story." Nate added with a nod of his head, looking back up again. "I'd like to hear about everything." After a moment of pondering, Genie nodded.

"I think I can tell you about how he ended up marrying your mom." He told Nate. "It's a long story, but I think your mother wouldn't mind if I told you."

"Is it full of action?" Ali demanded. "I don't want to hear mushy stuff." The other two boys in the room nodded rapidly.

"Well, I can't say there isn't any mushy stuff, but it comes later." Genie teased and then he sighed. "I suppose I better start with what happened after Al and Jaz's wedding…That's when Alaric's troubles really started… He was only twelve at the time you know."

* * *

Chapter 1: Err…What Just Happened?

"I knew all along that she'd marry him." Prince Wazoo stated in his usual tone. The snooty prince sniffed as if smelling something awful and I sent him a halfhearted and irritated glare. I was much too tired to do more than frown though. Stifling a yawn, I leaned against the palm of my hand heavily, my eyes sliding closed.

"Street rats…" Prince Achmed scoffed and I frowned, opening an eye. Why were these too still at it? Give it a rest, already! It's probably well past midnight!

"Jasmine chose Aladdin and that should be good enough for you two." Sadira stated and I smiled. She was eyeing the two of them with aggravation. I grinned wider at the offended look on each of their faces.

"To hero Aladdin and the fair Princess Jasmine." Uncouthma shouted drunkenly from the end of the table long table. I hid a snicker, turning my face away as the only ones who were still mostly awake at the table raised their glasses half-consciously and made a noise that was the equivalent of one of Mozenrath's mamluks. Genie's party had lasted all night and surprisingly everyone had danced, even snooty princes one and two. I still didn't get why they were invited.

"Hooray…" The remaining guests moaned again and then things fell into silence once more. I felt my lids drooping again, so I didn't try to fight it again and my eyes slid closed.

"Come on, kiddo." A voice whispered in my ear and I tried to push them away. I had just closed my eyes! I wanted to sleep.

"No…"

"Yes." The voice laughed and I was picked up and slung over someone's shoulder. I opened my eyes to see that the table completely empty and the last of the guests were leaving for bed.

"Genie?" I asked groggily.

"You were snoring." He chuckled and I smiled a little.

"Oh." I said sheepishly. "I could've sworn that I just shut my eyes for a second." Genie's laughter vibrated through his chest and I laughed tiredly. "Can we party like that again? It was fun."

"Maybe." Genie stated with a snicker. "But I think everyone is partied out right now." He carried me down the hall and I just about fell asleep again.

"Hey, Genie?"

"What is it, shorty?" I thought for a moment and then frowned. What was I going to say?

"Never mind." I mumbled and he set me on my feet.

"Now don't do that." He stated, looking me in the face. "Don't block things."

"I'm not." I assured him. _Where was I going with this conversation?_ "I really can't remember what I was going to ask…" I said, blinking and Genie snickered. Then I smiled as my stomach reminded me. "Oh, yeah…Can I have another cookie?"

"Absolutely." Genie said with a smile.

"Really?"

"No." He laughed as I pouted and pushed me into my room. "Go to sleep now." The happiness I had felt slipped away when I entered my room. Without Iago, it seemed too big and too empty.

"Short man?" Genie whispered. I probably looked stupid standing there staring at the empty cage. I turned to him with a reassuring smile.

"Sorry. Heh, it just doesn't seem like he's gone." I turned back around before he could say something else and jumped onto the bed. I was much too tired to try and even think about starting another conversation.

"Well goodnight, shorty." Genie stated and I waved at him, before diving under the covers.

"Night, Genie." I called out and he snickered at my muffled voice, before shutting the door. I rolled over in the bed and sighed up at the empty birdcage. "Good night, Iago." I said and closed my eyes. It would take some getting used to, but maybe I could learn to sleep without him in the room.

* * *

Two weeks later…

"Come on, Abu!" I told the monkey as I hurried to down the front steps. "We've got to see what's going on in the Marketplace today!" Rasoul scowled as Abu and I ran by him, ducking under his arm as he opened the gates to the city. I heard him mutter something under his breath, but I really didn't care at the moment.

Abu and I were hurrying to the stall we had declared as our own. It was smack dab in the middle of two of the Marketplace's busiest stands. The stall belonged to a guy named Babkak whom I had rescued from Amin Damoola just a week prior and ever since, he invited Abu and me to sit on his awning and keep "surveillance". Basically, we shoo the bad thieving customers away from his stand and got free stuff for our efforts. Nothing fancy like what Abu was hoping for, but with the junk I gathered, I was always able to find something to take back to the Sultan.

Abu and I arrived in time for Babkak to open shop.

"Good morning, my friends." He greeted and I smiled at him. Babkak was a thin dark skinned man, with broad shoulders and a deep voice that sounded almost out of character for him.

"Morning, Babkak." Abu tipped his hat to the man and then we climbed up to sit on his awning. The man setup shop and then came to peer up at us from the side of the awning.

"How did you sleep?" He questioned and I shrugged. Babkak and I discussed dreams because he had become interested in the few I had told him before and I had listened to his. Now we talked about them regularly, but I kept my newer ones to myself. I would never tell those to anyone. _Ever_.

"Not so well." I admitted.

"Same dream again?"

"No, I didn't dream anything different which is odd. It was still just….dark." I shuddered at the thought of it and looked down at the vendor. "And I just felt really restless."

"Hmm, that is odd."

"That's not the weird part though, my fingers were twitching."

"Really? Have you spoken to anyone about it?"

"Well, no…I mean it stopped…" Babkak rolled his eyes at me. He wanted me to say something to someone, but I wasn't about to start getting Genie worked up over what I'm pretty sure was nothing. For weeks, my dreams had been livid. Well _dreams_ isn't the word I should use, they were _nightmares_. And always the same thing.

"You are a stubborn young man, you know that?"

I smirked at him and he chuckled before looking serious. "Best let someone know. It could be something dangerous." Babkak was fascinated with anything that had to do with danger, magic, or just adventure in general. Over the week that I had known him, I had told every adventure I had ever had and he was hooked on learning about deflecting harmful villains. I shifted on the stall.

"It's probably nothing."

"You might turn to stone."

"Nah," I said waving a hand. I knew he was referring to what I had told him about Abis Mal and the rock ifrit. "One thing you have to know about villains is that they don't repeat what they do…_Usually. _What they say, yes. But they don't sometimes act in the same way each time unless it's someone stupid like-"

"I am the great Abis Mal!" I heard someone call from further up the street and I stood up to get a glimpse of what was going on. Of course, Abis Mal was short, so I still couldn't see him in the middle of the crowd, nor could I really hear his boasting words. His right hand man, Haroud Hazi Bin, was glowering from beside him, his eyes sweeping in boredom over the crowd. He had obviously heard the fat thief's speech before.

"Like _him_." I finished my sentence. Abis and Haroud had come back to Agrabah not long after the incident at the Vanishing Isle, without the forty thieves…err, I mean whatever was left of them from Rasoul's raid at Cassim's place anyway. I had no idea what happened to the other thieves that were on the boat and there was no telling where Saleen went. Or Amin. But I didn't care where he was either.

"What's going on?" Babkak asked and I frowned.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I jumped off the stall and made my way over, being careful not to run into anybody that might call me out. Abis didn't need to know I was there yet.

The fat man was standing in the middle of the crowd, his hand in the air and I tried to see what he had. I made sure to stay out of sight as I crept up behind Haroud.

"…And so with this magical artifact I will rule the land! Who'll join me!?"

"Not me." I said loudly and the crowd parted with low murmurs. Most of the townspeople knew me and Al by now so they assumed that stopping thieves was just part of our agenda. And it usually was.

Abis glowered at me. "Who asked you?"

"Well, no one." I shrugged. "I just gave you my honest opinion. So what's this magical artifact of yours?" He showed it to me gleefully. It was a rock. "A rock?" I questioned sarcastically, racking my brain for anything that had to do with magical rocks.

"Yes, a rock!" Abis shouted, not liking my tone. I rolled my eyes. "I got this rock from a very powerful sorcerer!"

"Uh-huh. Well, I think it's just a rock. And obviously a waste of good money that really, _really_ should have been used for personal hygiene items." The crowd around us laughed and cheered me on and the fat thief's face reddened.

"Wh-? Why I oughta! Hurt him!" Abis snapped after his flustered moment, pointing at me, and I darted away with a laugh, snatching the rock from Abis' open palm.

It didn't take long for me to lose the fat thief and his men in the crowd of cheering people and Abu and I took a detour through a side alleyway to Sadira's. We dropped in on her every other day, mainly for something to do. Using the secret entrance, Abu and I dropped down safely to the underground tunnels that ran beneath Agrabah.

* * *

"So…you think this is really magic?" I asked, leaning on my elbows and pushing the rock towards the dark brown-haired sandwitch across from me. Sadira was around Jasmine's age and had at one time been a crush of mine. We were friends, but I still had some affection for her.

Sadira wrinkled her nose, her light blue eyes focused on the jet-black glossy stone in front of her. "No." She said after a minute. "It's just a polished rock. Where'd you get it?"

"Abis Mal."

"Ha, as if he'd know what a real magic stone looked like." She scoffed and got up from the rickety table. "Who'd he buy it off from?"

"Don't know." I shrugged and Abu poked at the rock with a finger. "But you'd think that he'd at least _check_ and see if was even magic to begin with." I got up from the table to follow Sadira. She nodded her head at me as she finished stirring the pot that was sitting over the fire in the fireplace.

"That's true…What was he going to do with it anyway?"

"Err…He said something about using it to get in the palace."

"So...How are you? Really?"

"Sadira, I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and frowned. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? He's only been gone for a week! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Let's see…How about the fact that you don't mention his name, you've been having frequent nightmares, and your temper gets worse by the day." She said hotly and I flushed a bit.

"Sorry." I muttered and she sighed.

"Alaric, I know you don't like having everyone hovering over you, but you haven't been acting the same. Rasoul's even noticed it."

"You talk to Rasoul?" I questioned.

"Not the point." She said quickly and I arched an eyebrow. "The point is…after your encounter with Mozenrath everyone is worried about you." I sighed and shook my head.

"It isn't like he's not attacked me before." I pointed out and she pointed the wooden ladle at me menacingly which was dripping with whatever she had in the pot and it would have been funny if it wasn't a serious conversation.

"But he's never been in your head before either." She countered before getting a worried look in her eyes. "Babkak says your nightmares are getting…_scary_."

"If you have something to say, say it." I told her, folding my arms across my chest.

"Would you let me check you over? Make sure that Mozenrath didn't leave any trance of that bad stuff in you?"

"Why?"

"Because these nightmares are not good. No one has the same dream for a whole week, Alaric, unless it's trying to tell them something."

"Like a vision?" I asked slowly, my heart racing slightly. Surely she's joking… Those were just nightmares right? "Are you saying I'm clairvoyant?" She bit her lip, turning to face her cooking utensils again.

"No, but all the same…it's a little weird. Would you at least tell me _what_ you're dreaming about? Babkak said he didn't know, just that you kept saying that you never acted like you wanted to say." Great even my friends were talking about me behind my back.

"Well, I'd rather not." I said stiffly and she frowned. "I'd like to keep it to myself."

"Fine. Whatever." She grumbled and poured some of her soup into a bowl. "Drink that, it'll relax your mind." I frowned down at the contents of the bowl.

"Um…no thanks."

"I'm not trying to poison you." She joked and I smirked.

"I know that." I looked back down at the bowl. "Having that necromancer in my head was one thing, Sadira. I really, don't want my friends in there too."

"And I get it." She said facing me again. "I really do, but Alaric...you have to see that you need it." I shook my head. I didn't want anyone seeing what I had seen.

"No. Not again." I pushed the bowl back into her hands and turned for the table where I had left Abu. "Thanks for checking the rock over, I best be getting back home."

"You've told me things about your past, Alaric. I don't understand how this is different." She argued, following me across the room.

"Because it's an invasion of my privacy!" I whirled to face her. "What that _sorcerer_ did was against my will and now he…now he knows things, Sadira. Things that I would have never told him…or anybody for that matter and he saw them all." That made me nervous. I hadn't seen or heard anything about Mozenrath in the past few weeks and that too made me nervous. I didn't like it.

"You don't know that for sure." She said knowingly and I sighed. "He might not have. You said he had been looking for something specific, right?" She waited until I nodded at her. "Digging through memories would take hours even for someone your age and he was only in there for minutes. That's not enough time to get everything."

"No…but it was enough to get something I'm sure.

"What are you afraid of? What you're dreaming about?" I felt cornered by her questions and I knew I needed to leave before she convinced me to let her probe my brain.

"See ya, later Sadira." I said quickly and she scowled at me. "Come on, Abu." The monkey ran and darted up my shoulder.

"We are not through with this discussion, Alaric!" She called after me as I walked out of her home. "You have to face your fear sometime!"

"Not if I can help it." I grumbled and made my way out.

* * *

I got back onto the streets of Agrabah and headed for the old hovel, needing a thinking space and perhaps find a hiding spot for the stone, before I went back to the palace. Presently I felt Abu tugging at my hair.

"What?" He showed me the rock I had taken from Abis Mal and I stared at it. I took it and held it on my palm. "What do you think he wanted with this, Abu? It just looks like a dumb rock."

"There he is!" A voice shouted in triumph and I groaned. I didn't have to turn to know that Abis was there.

"Now what do you want?" I asked in irritation, turning my head. Abu hid in my vest and I was briefly reminded of Iago. "You want your stupid rock back? It's not magic."

"Yes, it is!" Abis shouted back. "And I want it back! So hand it over you stupid kid!"

"Yeah, all right _fine_." I snapped, feeling a bit angrier. Who did he think he was telling me what to do?! "Take it then and leave me alone." I tossed it at him and it landed at his feet. I shook my head and started off down the alley. I was suddenly cut off by a pair of thieves that worked for Abis. I could never understand how he managed to gain and lose so many supporters each day.

The thieves loomed over me, swords drawn to stop me from leaving. I scowled and turned back around.

"Look, _fatso_." I said angrily, clenching my fists. I felt extremely ticked off. "I gave you the stupid rock, now beat it!"

"You took it from me. Now you're gonna get it." He said gleefully and some of the thieves leapt at me. I shut my eyes preparing to be knocked to the ground when I promptly heard yelps and shrieks. I opened one eye and then the other in surprise. I was standing there unharmed and all around me were Abis' thieves lying scattered all over the ground.

"Did anyone get the license number of that caravan?" Abis groaned dizzily and I noticed that both he and Haroud were against the back wall of the alley.

"Err...what just happened!?"


	2. Double Trouble

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own anything but Alaric. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Double Trouble

Abu and I stared at the spot where Abis Mal had landed and then we backed up.

"Did…You see that?" I asked nervously and Abu nodded.

'Uh-huh' He chattered nervously and I panicked.

"GENIE!" I screeched and ran out from the alley. Abu clung to my shoulder and I ran towards the palace.

"Where did it come from? Was it me?" I suddenly paused and turned around. "Is someone following us?" Abu shook his head and I gulped. Paranoid, I turned around to keep running when I bashed into something that felt like a brick wall and toppled to the ground. My vision went dark

"What was that? Why is everything so dark?" I could hear Abu chattering angrily from beside me.

"Street rat," A voice sighed impatiently and I lifted the object from my head. Rasoul was leering down at me, his turban missing from his head and it would have been comical if I wasn't so freaked out. "What are you doing _now_?" He snatched the turban from my hands and I blinked.

"…Uh…Nothing…You didn't see anything right?" He gave me a perplexed and slightly suspicious look.

"And just what is that supposed to-" Abis Mal shouted something behind me and I panicked.

"No time!" I yelped and made a beeline for the palace gates. I had to get there before Abis shouted at Rasoul and got me in trouble for something I wasn't sure I had even done. "GENIE!" I called, racing up the steps. "GENIE!"

"What's wrong?" Genie asked appearing out of nowhere and I tried to explain at the same time as a very freaked out Abu.

"Don't…happened…Abis…Didn't…Fly." Genie grabbed my shoulders and held me still, shushing Abu.

"Whoa wait a second!" He stated and then put a hand on my chest. "Take a deep breath." I sucked in. "Now let it out." I did and Genie smiled. "Now try again slowly."

"Genie, I didn't do it!" I shouted, startling him and he dropped his hands off me. "I don't know what happened! Or how it happened. Um, Abu saw it too!" The monkey nodded.

'Uh-huh, uh-huh!'

"Saw what, kiddo?"

"Abis Mal went flying across the alley!"

"What? He's learned to fly now?" Genie snickered. "He never stops does he?"

"No…I mean…" I trailed off, rubbing the back of my neck. "I don't know how to explain it…"

"What is the meaning of this, street rat?" Rasoul snarled and I turned back around, wondering how he had caught up so fast. "This bumbling thief just told me a very interesting story." I looked around the burly guard at Abis Mal who was eyeing me frightfully. Nervously, I tried to come up with something to get rid of the thief and stop Rasoul from asking me questions. I didn't have any real answers for him and I wasn't about to be banned from going to the Marketplace by Genie.

"Um, Rasoul…You do realize that he's tried to get in the palace multiple times, correct?" I began, trying to hide how freaked I felt.

"Your point?" He drawled moodily and I had to think quickly.

"My point is, he…uh, _obviously_ told you a far-fetched story and you fell for it." Rasoul's face reddened with anger a moment and Abis shook his head.

"But it's true! That kid tossed me and my men across the Marketplace like ragdolls! He's a demon!"

"I am not!" I shot back and Genie put a hand on my shoulder. I frowned at the thief and tried to ignore the way my stomach flip-flopped at the thought of some magical being following me, because I know I hadn't done it. Rasoul eyed me suspiciously and then looked back at the thief. Abis Mal was staring at me in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you believe that-that kid over me!"

"That's not exactly a hard choice there, Abis. You _are_ a thief that has tried to take over the palace for years." Genie stated amusedly and the thief scowled.

"You threw me!" He accused pointing a finger at me.

"Did not!" I shouted.

"Did too!" He shouted back and I scowled.

"Well at least I didn't try to take over the palace with a dumb rock!" I grinned at him smugly and flinched when Rasoul glared at him.

"Gotta go!" He yelped and fled the scene. Rasoul turned to look at me his eyes narrowed slowly.

"What?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You better not have had anything to do with that street rat."

"Well, of course he didn't." Genie said with a frown before I reply to the burly guard. "Shorty can't make people fly."

"Yeah." I said and Rasoul snorted and pointed a finger at me.

"Watch yourself, street rat." He warned and went back down the steps. I glared after Rasoul before sensing Genie looking at me. I turned to him and he raised an eyebrow.

"So…what _have_ you been doing this morning?"

* * *

Abu screeched as I flung a book in his direction and I paused to grin at him sheepishly.

"Sorry." I apologized and he rolled his eyes. "It's got to be in here someplace, Abu. I know I didn't toss that fat lard. And I know you didn't either. So I'm thinking it's that rock, but Sadira said it wasn't magic."

"Alaric, Al and Jaz are going to be back soon." Genie's voice drifted from up the hall and I sat up from lying in the floor. "Are you coming to help set up the party?"

"Yeah!" I called back and then frowned at the bookshelf. "I just know that book's in here." Abu chattered excitedly from behind me. "Yeah, I know Al and Jaz will be here soon, but I gotta find that book."

'No, Aladdin.' Abu urged and I sighed as he tugged on my pants leg.

"Okay, okay, I'll look later."

* * *

I tried to keep my focus on the story Al was telling. He and Jaz had gone to China and met the country's hero. Or actually heroine rather. A girl named Fa Mulan had impersonated her father and gone into the army only to single-handedly defeat an enemy army. Pretty cool actually. More recently though she and her husband Le Shang had saved the country from war and even kept the Emperor's daughters safe. All in all, it was really awesome story.

The only problem was…I still had to find out what was going on. I know I didn't toss people around and Abu didn't. someone had to have been following me. And if so…why did they save me?

"Rick? you okay?" Al bumped me and I jolted from my thoughts. He grinned at him and shook his head. "Head in the clouds again? Am I not interesting enough?" I snorted and shoved at him.

"Nope, you've gotten too boring while you were gone." I teased and he laughed. I shook my head. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what? you seemed kind of intense there."

"Its nothing. Just something weird happened today." I had already promised myself not to alarm Al or Jaz to badies following me, because I wasn't even sure that was true to begin with. It could have been a good person, but something told me that whatever it was wasn't friendly. It was dangerous.

"Genie told us about Abis Mal." Jasmine spoke up and I looked at her. The Sultan was looking at me in concern too and I knew what was coming. "Do you know what he was talking about?"

"Of course he does." A gruff voice came from the doorway. "The boy and the monkey were practically fleeing the scene of the crime."

"Oh, put a cork in it Rasoul." I frowned at the burly guard. "I was running from whatever did that. It wasn't me. Or are you saying it was Abu?" Abu protested wildly.

"Alaric doesn't have magic." Al pointed out, putting a calming hand on my head. "And neither does Abu. Was someone following you?"

"I don't know." I admitted, knowing that no matter what answer I gave it was still pretty apparent that I hadn't been alone today.

"Well, from now on I don't want you going into the Marketplace alone."

"That's not fair. I'm twelve I don't need an escort to go out into the city or visit the old hovel if I want too."

"I don't care." Al said firmly. "This person or thing might have wanted to hurt you too. We can't take that risk. So, starting now and until we're sure that it's safe, no more solo strolls okay? You make sure someone's with you all the time." When I frowned at the table, Al elbowed me. "_Okay_?"

"Yeah, okay. Fine." I grumbled and stood up from the table. "Just don't expect me to be happy about it." I strode out of the room angrily.

* * *

**3rd POV:**

"Well that went well." Genie sighed. "Welcome home to the moody preteen, Al." Aladdin groaned and tossed his turban aside to slid his hands through his hair.

"What is his problem? He was distracted all night. I thought that meeting with the hero of China might have gotten his attention."

"It did, he enjoyed it." Genie stated and then shrugged. "He's been really moody lately. I think its just because he misses Iago."

"How has he been?" Jasmine asked with a small frown. "He looks like he hasn't sleep well."

"He hasn't." Genie admitted. "Gets up at different times every morning. Usually tired, but happy and so I haven't really noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"Have you seen or heard anything about Mozenrath?"

"No and I certainly hope we do not." The Sultan said quietly. "I think that sorcerer's done enough to this family."

Aladdin sighed. "Well, don't tell Alaric…but I think it may have been Mozenrath following him."

"You don't really think that do you?" Genie asked, his eyes widening. "I thought we'd be free of him for a while."

"I don't know, Genie. Maybe I'm becoming paranoid, but I can't help but wonder why Mozenrath was staring at Alaric before we left that night and why he just…let us go without so much as a struggle."

"I noticed it too." Jasmine murmured.

"Well, if you guys think that…" Genie suddenly trailed off and looked uncomfortable.

"What Genie? What's going on?" Aladdin asked, frowning slightly.

"It's about Alaric's behavior lately. He's been moody like I said, but there's lots of anger there too. I asked Sadira about it and she thinks that ol' Moze might have not gotten everything out of him. I've also asked Babkak, a friend of Alaric's I'll tell you about later, and he mentioned that he's been having nightmares again."

"Oh, dear." The Sultan murmured. "You don't think that its true then, do you?"

"I'll have a talk with Sadira tomorrow and find out what we can do to check. It wouldn't hurt and well, I'd feel better if we looked." Aladdin stated and shook his head. "I had hoped to come home to a happier little brother."

"I think he just misses Iago." Jasmine spoke up, smiling brightly at her husband. "You know he was upset when Iago left the first time. It may have nothing to do with Mozenrath at all."

"I hope you're right, Jaz." Genie stated. "I really do."

* * *

**A week later…**

_Black smoky tendrils of sand swirled at the bottom of the dark throne and a cruel chuckling laugh came from person sitting there. It was familiar…and yet not. Alaric seemed to float invisibly, squinting to get a good look at the speaker. _

_"You fools thought you could beat me?" Mozenrath said and suddenly Alaric gasped._

_There on the throne was none other than himself. He was dressed in the same colors as Mozenrath and Alaric noticed that the sorcerer was nearby watching with…approval in his eyes._

_"As you can see he's transitioned quite well."_

_"Alaric, don't do this. You're not a monster." Aladdin pleaded and Alaric turned to see his brother on his kneeling in front of the throne as were the rest of his friends, including Cassim and Iago. Alaric watched his own face sneer, though his eyes never opened._

_"It's too late, Aladdin." Mozenrath spoke up. "He's become what he's supposed to be."_

_ His darkself snarled and then opened his eyes. Alaric screamed in terror. The Alaric on the throne had pitch-black soulless eyes._

* * *

Genie heard murmurs coming from Alaric's room and frowned outside the door.

"Shorty? you awake?" He called and opened the door. The boy was shaking his head, his face contorted.

"No, no, no…" Alaric moaned and Genie came in to stop him from toppling out of bed.

"Rick? Wake up, kiddo." He stated and shook the boy's shoulder. Suddenly the boy jerked awake and gasped loudly clenching at the sheets. His eyes flashed open to see Genie looking down at him in concern. Morning sunlight was coming in through the curtained balcony and Alaric blinked, looking confused.

"Hey, shorty. I've been calling your name for a while now." Genie murmured and put a hand on the boy's sweaty forehead and frowned a bit. "You feel a little warm. Are you sick?" Alaric didn't answer and Genie could practically see the wheels turning in the boy's head, but whatever he was thinking about was unclear.

Alaric swallowed. Maybe that was it. A fevered dream. It wasn't real. He didn't turn into a monster. Just to be sure that it was just that nightmare, the boy flew up out of the bed and over to the dresser, staring at the mirror with a nervous worriment. To Alaric's relief he only saw his normal blue eyes looking back at him, a bit tiredly, but there was no cause for alarm.

Genie wasn't sure what Alaric was looking for, but from the boy's face it seemed that he relieved not to have seen it.

"Short man?" Genie asked and the boy turned to look at him. "Are you all right?"

"Uh…yeah." Alaric trailed off and Genie tried not to show how concerned he was. The boy still looked spooked by whatever it was that had woken him.

"Well, if you're done looking at your reflection, Jasmine would like it if you went to get her some dates." When the boy gave him an odd look, he grinned.

"Don't tell me you don't want to go outside for a while, if you get my meaning." The bright smile that replaced the tired look, gave Genie the best feeling in the world.

"You mean I can go without anybody?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Al and I decided to drop your sentence." Genie smirked and chuckled when Alaric hugged him.

"Thanks Genie!" He pulled back and glanced at him. "Does she really want dates?"

"She says she does, been asking all morning. Apparently _someone_ ate lots of them while Al and Jaz have been gone." Genie snickered when Alaric grinned sheepishly.

"Well, Abu helped!" The boy protested and Genie ruffled his hair.

"Go on then." He handed the boy his lamp as he hopped off the bed. Genie saw the boy was about to protest and held up a hand.

"I know I said that you could go alone, but humor me okay? Just keep it with you just in case." Genie watched Alaric's face anxiously, hoping the boy would agree and sighed internally with relief as the boy preteen nodded.

"Sure." He agreed and he smiled.

"Get going then and don't forget to take that thieving monkey with you!" He called as the boy ran out the door and he heard Alaric laughing. Genie glanced around the room and then sighed. He trusted Alaric to be safe, but something just didn't feel right. So in a puff of smoke he disappeared to go and sit in the lamp, pleading it any deity listening that the boy wouldn't get into trouble.

* * *

"Come on, Abu." Alaric called over one shoulder. "Al says if we hurry we won't miss lunch." The small monkey chattered in excitement and ran to catch up to the twelve-year-old boy. Agrabah's marketplace was crowded as usual, but the boy didn't mind in the least as he slipped along through the throngs of people. Abu climbed up upon his shoulder to keep from getting stepped on and licked his lips as he spotted some very tasty bananas on a stall nearby.

"Okay, I'm going to wrestle with this vendor for a suitable price, Abu." The boy said to the primate who wasn't listening in the slightest. "Stay out of trouble." He said firmly and the monkey tipped his fez to him. "Don't give me that. I'll be busy and since Ia….Um, I can't bail you out right away." The boy stumbled out and Abu hugged his neck before scampering off.

"Well, if it isn't the little street rat." Alaric bristled at the vendor's greedy look. "Come to buy more?"

"Considering the price you made me pay for the little I got last time, then yeah." The boy snapped and the vendor smirked innocently.

"Oh, well, if my wares are not to your liking then…."

"No, no." Alaric sighed. "What is the price this time?"

"20 dinar each." The vendor said smugly. Alaric gaped a moment.

"20 dinar!?"

* * *

Abu meanwhile was heading towards the stall that held the yummy golden-yellow bananas. He snuck right up to the stall with ease and slipped up the pole that held part of the awning up and he jumped up onto the awning above. He could see Alaric getting angry at the vendor and knew that his time was limited before the boy did something to tick off the vendor or the vendor would call him out for something.

With those thoughts, Abu reached forward…

The crowds screamed as something large and purple landed in the middle of them. It was a horse sized two-headed dragon and it was looking around desperately for something. It had spotted its quarry moments before, but the sea of running people made it hard to relocate where the quarry had gotten too. Double pairs of yellow eyes landed on the victim and with a roar it launched forward.

Abu looked up at the screaming and screeched in terror at the flying purple creature that had appeared in the middle of the street. The monkey looked at Alaric to see that the boy was trying to get free of an angry vendor's fist that clenched his vest tightly. Knowing Alaric was busy, Abu looked for a way to escape the monster if it headed his way. Unfortunately, that was exactly where the scaly beast was going.

'HELP, RICK!' Abu screeched and hoped that Alaric would hear this time.

* * *

Alaric whipped his head around at everyone's cries and frowned when the vendor refused to let him go. "Let go!" He shouted, but the vendor gritted his teeth.

"You insulted me, boy! Stand still and apologize."

"Look, you, there is a monster terrorizing the people! If you want to save your precious way too high wares, then I suggest you let go now!" The vendor let go at his shout and Alaric stumbled back in time to hear Abu cry for help. The boy turned and gasped as the purple dragon grabbed hold of Abu's arms trapping him from escape. It was so intent on Abu that the heads didn't see Alaric making his way over to them from the top of nearby awning.

"Hey! Go get your own monkey, ugly!" Alaric shouted and landed nimbly behind Abu. The monster looked confused and both heads exchanged looks before looking from Abu to Alaric and back again.

"That's him!" The fat head shouted and Alaric blinked in shock. The other head frowned.

"But he's not wearing the fez…"

"So? He's human isn't he?"

"Yeah! Let's get him!" Abu was tossed aside and Alaric found himself in the dragon's grip.

"Any last words, Aladdin?" Fat head asked and Alaric narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah." Surprised the heads looked at him with confusion.

"What's that?" Skinny head asked and Alaric grinned.

"I'm not Al!" Alaric kicked the monster in the stomach and the heads groaned. Alaric took the opportunity to get out of the dragon's grip and he scooped up Abu. "Let's get out of here!" They only got a block away when the monster popped up again, having flown to catch up to him. Floating above him, the two-heads glowered at him sourly.

"Hey! You can't fool us, Aladdin!" Fat head shouted.

"Yeah, we're not stupid!" Skinny head added and Alaric rolled his eyes.

"You must be if you think I'm my brother!" He retorted and the monster growled.

"You're coming with us!" Fat head shouted and the dragon's body launched forward.

"I don't think so!" Alaric dodged the attack and tossed Abu forward. "Go Abu! Go hide!" The monkey looked at him and Alaric nodded reassuringly. "I'll be okay, just go!" Abu took off without another glance and Alaric looked to see if the monster was following or not. He didn't see them, but he heard something behind him and whirled around in time to leap away from another attack.

"Be still!" The heads shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, Hercules wasn't this agile at all!" Skinny complained. Alaric was grabbed by the arms and he tried to get out of the monster's grip.

"I don't know who that is, but he must be a genius compared to you two." Alaric mocked who struggled to get out of the dragon's grip.

"At least he's more heroic looking right?" The skinny head asked, ignoring Alaric's struggles.

"I guess…he doesn't look like much of a threat though."

"Alaric!" Alaric turned at the sound of his name as did the dragon and they spotted a tall young man with dark hair and eyes looking at them from a nearby rooftop. Behind him stood Jasmine who was glaring at the monster.

"Don't step any closer or we'll kill Aladdin!" The heads warned and Aladdin looked at Alaric in confusion.

"They think I'm you. Smart aren't they?" The boy asked loudly and Aladdin frowned.

"I'm Aladdin." He corrected, narrowing his eyes at the double-headed dragon. "Now let go of my little brother."

"Wait….You aren't Aladdin?" The heads asked, looking down at the boy and Alaric rolled his eyes.

"No! That's what I've been saying!" The boy snapped and the dragon heads looked at one another.

"So, _that's_ Aladdin?" The skinny head stated. "We'll have to update the database." Suddenly they tossed the boy in their arms aside.

"Hey!" Alaric shouted when he landed on a pile of flour sacks. "What the heck was that for?"

"Now, we'll get you Aladdin!" The dragon heads shouted, ignoring Alaric's outburst.

Aladdin jumped from the rooftop and used the awning below to catapult him over to the dragon, squishing both heads at the same time underneath his booted feet and they cried out.

Alaric jumped up, not wanting to miss any of the action and grabbed the dragon's tail. He tugged as hard as he could and knocked the dragon over. Aladdin grinned at him and then tugged him away from the groaning monster, shoving him onto Carpet.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine called out as Aladdin hopped onto Carpet. She tossed a sheet from a stand nearby up to him who gave the dragon a smirk.

"Thanks!" He called to her and tried to nab them. He managed to wrap up the dragon's feet. "That oughta keep you under wraps."

"Al, never go into comedy. It's just not your thing." Alaric chimed in from the back and Aladdin shoved at his little brother.  
"Shut up, Alaric."

Abu laughed at the tied up dragon and began slapping at the heads who tried to inch away. Aladdin jumped down from Carpet and Alaric followed suit.

"What is this thing? I've never seen anything like it." Al murmured and reached out to touch it.

To everyone's surprise the dragon split and became two little snakes, much to Alaric's disgust.

"This time we really got ya!" The blue-green snake called out.

"Ah! Okay, okay! You guys win, all right?" Aladdin stated and Alaric grinned when realized what was going on. "You can do what you want with me, but…"

"You can't have what's in this lamp." Alaric announced holding up the golden lamp in the sunlight.

"Why? What's in the lamp?" The blue snake asked and Alaric just smirked.

"Must be something tres-cool." The red one spoke up and then they leapt at Alaric.

"Give it!" The cried at the same time and the boy dodged, snickering. Alaric jumped up onto the stacks of flour behind him and tossed the lamp to Jasmine.

"Sorry too slow." She teased and the snakes transformed again. Now they were short creatures. One was tall, blue-green, and skinny and the other was short, reddish-purple, and fat.

"What the heck are you two?" Alaric asked breaking the surprised silence.

"Imps." The skinny said spoke up.

"Yeah, haven't you ever seen an imp before kid?" The other asked, rolling his eyes. They were still trying to catch the lamp in Jasmine's grip.

"Well, yeah actually, but they didn't look like you two." Alaric poked the fat one in the gut. "And they definitely couldn't do what you guys can."

"Alaric, stop that." Aladdin stated, taking hold of the boy's arm and pulling him away. "We don't know what they want."

"Wasn't it obvious when they thought I was you and attacked?" Alaric questioned and ducked when his brother swatted at him.

"Shut up, Rick." Aladdin warned and then faced the strange duo.

"Give it! come on, give me it! Give it!" They whined simultaneously and Jasmine tossed it to Carpet. He flew off with it and then tossed it Abu who was now hanging from a nearby stall. He tossed it to Alaric who tossed it to Aladdin and Aladdin tossed it back to Abu. The imps were ready though and tackled the monkey to the ground.

"Ah! Now we'll just see what special goodies you've got in here!"

"Stop!" Jasmine gasped feigning shock as she grabbed onto Al's arm.

"You have no idea what's in that lamp!" Alaric wailed and Aladdin tried not to snicker at his brother's dramatics.

"What do you take us for?" The blue imp asked.

"A couple of rhubs off fresh off the olive cart?" The purple one snarked and Alaric raised an eyebrow.

"…Yes?" He offered and then grinned as the blue one lifted the top part of the lamp off. Instantly, Genie's fist popped up and punched them both sending Alaric into fits of laughter as the duo was sent flying out of Agrabah.

"Way to go Genie! You kicked butt!" Alaric managed to get out over his bouts of laugher and Genie came out of his lamp.

"I told you it was a good idea to take my lamp with you." He stated and hugged the boy to him. "You're not hurt are you? I knew this was a bad idea…"

"Hey, come on. I could have handled it." Aladdin gave him a look. "Well, I could have…"

* * *

_Review? _


	3. Hades, Lord of the Dead

**Hey, everybody! I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Things have been really busy around here. Here is my attempt at writing Hades so hopefully its a good one! The next chapter will be a slight challenge since Hades plays a bigger role, but hopefully I can write him good. its tough just doing Mozenrath and Jafar! **

Chapter 3: Hades, Lord of the Dead

After the imps had been taken care of, I wondered the streets looking for something to entertain myself with. Around a few stalls ahead of me, Abu and Carpet were playing with some kids. I had managed to convince Genie and Al that keeping Carpet and Abu nearby would suffice enough so that I would still visit the Marketplace.

I knew they all meant well, but a kid has to have space. At least I do anyway. And as I had pointed out, the imps hadn't been after me specifically.

I slipped past by "babysitters" and was making my way over to an empty stall to sit when someone stepped into my path. I jerked to a stop and sighed.

"Where are you going, mister?" Sadira asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Nowhere." I muttered.

"That's what I thought. Jaz said you might try to escape." Sadira raised an eyebrow and I sighed.

"Well that's great. So what is it? I suppose Al wants you to look inside my head?" I didn't say it mockingly, but I might as well have judging by the look I was now getting.

"Yes, yes he does and I think you ought to listen this time."

"Actually, Sadira, I'm kind of busy." I stated.

"Busy? With what?"

"Just busy." I shrugged, a bit annoyed with her. Would she stop with the freakin' questions?

"Alaric, you've got to stop messing around."

"Look, get off my back. I don't want you or anyone else in my head okay? Just drop it." I walked around her and she huffed. I groaned as I heard her stomping after me.

"Fine, but at least tell me what it is your so busy doing."

"I'm going to read." I told her, producing the scroll I had tucked away. I had picked it up after the imps got punched out of Agrabah and had yet to get a good look at it.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all. Now can I do that or do I have to have a chaperone to read?" I heard her mutter under her breath and I went to sit behind an empty stand. When I looked up from the unopened scroll she was gone. I felt a little bad for being mad at her, but I could only take so much from her after hearing Al's speech this afternoon.

* * *

I leaned back against the wall behind me and made to open the scroll when a voice called out to me.

"Alaric!" I looked up to see Babkak coming towards me with a worried expression. "I heard what happened a few hours ago. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I smiled and stood up to walk with him. "Who told you?"

"The whole city is talking about it. I can't believe I missed a two-headed monster."

"Trust me. Be glad you did." I told him about what had happened and he gave me a slack-jawed look when I was finished.

"What did they want with your brother?"

"I don't know." I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck. "I've never seen them before."

"Hm." Babkak tapped his chin in thought and then saw the scroll in my hand. "What is that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Those imps dropped it." Babkak motioned for me to follow him and we headed over to his stand. I opened the scroll and we both bent over it.

"What the heck? Is this a profile on Al?" I questioned scanning the information. Al's age, gender, general appearance, nicknames…basically it was a list of things that made Al…well _Al_.

"Obviously. Those little imps were given specifics about your brother." Babkak murmured.

"But not specific enough apparently. Or they were too dimwitted to see that. I mean they did think Abu was Al and then me which technically makes more sense."

"Where did they get such information?" Babkak wondered aloud and then gasped. I looked up at him as he backed away from the scroll.

"Uh…what are you doing?" I asked watching him, make odd signs with his hands and looking frightened.

"You're brother is being watched by the Underworld."

"Pardon?"

If Babkak could pale, he did. "The Lord of the Dead."

"Whoa, wait a second. The Lord of the Dead wants my brother? Who is this guy?"

"His name is…" Babkak looked around and then leaned down to whisper to me. "Hades." While the name didn't ring a bell right off the bat, I remembered reading about the Underworld. The River Styx and all that.

"Uh-huh…Well, he's out of luck. I mean we just kicked his minions' butts."

"True, but I have stories. Many, many stories." The vendor sounded spooked and honestly it didn't make me feel any better either. "They say he snatches souls."

"Great." I muttered sarcastically. "But why Al?"

"Are you sure that no one offended him? Has anyone been to Greece lately?"

"That's across the ocean, right?" He nodded at me. "Well then no. No one but Genie has been outside of here. Well, I mean Al and Jaz were but they went to China." I waved a hand flippantly in a wild guess. "In that general direction… Trust me, I'd remember seeing the Lord of the Dead. The only guy we've met that might resemble that would be Aghoul, but he was Duke of the Dead, I'm guessing that's not the same thing."

"No, I would not think so."

"I'm sure it's nothing. I hope its nothing. I don't like things that deal with death."

"I hope for your sake that is true. He makes deals with mortals binding their souls to him."

"Well, trust me. Nobody around here has sold their soul or had a reason too."

"Good, make sure it stays that way." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I would hate to lose my friend." I smiled back and patted his arm.

"Don't worry so much." I stated and he shook his head at my smirk. "I can handle it."

"Mm-hm." He nodded, but he couldn't help but laugh at my overconfident expression. "You are one of a kind, my young friend."

"You have my thanks." I mocked bowed and he laughed again. I was glad to see him in a far better mood. The whole Lord of the Underworld thing scared him apparently. I wanted to ask how he knew all about it, but refrained from it. I didn't want to upset him again.

"Well, I better go find Abu and Carpet. They'll go tell on me if I'm not back around." I snorted and Babkak nodded.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." I affirmed and then left him to go find my "babysitters".

* * *

Abu's humming got my attention and I paused in my walking to see him picking up bananas. That was normal. Carts dropped things from time to time and if you were lucky, you could pick it up before someone stomped on it or another cart ran it over.

However, the not so normal part was that the bananas were not randomly lying on the ground, they were making a curved line, almost like they were… I frowned and ran over to him. Carpet was nowhere to be seen so I figured he was still with the children.

"Freeze, mister." I stated and plucked the monkey from the ground before he could head down into the alley where more bananas lay. "Put those down." I smacked the fruit from his paws and Abu looked at me in confusion, before pouting and chattering angrily. "Hey, don't get mad at me. Isn't it a bit odd to see bananas randomly making a line here? Don't you find it a bit suspicious?" Abu relented after a moment's thought and nodded. I frowned when I heard a voice behind us.

"Here, monkey…Here, monkey."

"Sound familiar?" I questioned to Abu, looking around me for some sort of weapon. It was one of those weird shape-shifting imps. The tall, skinny one I think. What were they doing back? Did the Lord of the Dead send them again? The only thing I could find to use were the bananas and I was pretty sure that wasn't going to do anything but make a mess.

"Is it working? Is he coming?" That was the short, fat one.

"Well, uh, let me see…"

I took a few steps down the alleyway and tapped my foot impatiently once I reached a stack of crates. The wide-eyed blue-green imp peeked around the crate he was hiding behind and stared at my foot a minute before looking up and yelping.

"Oh, geez! It's that kid, Pain!"

"Aladdin?"

"No, the other one! That really annoying one!"

"Hey, I'm right here, you know!" I snapped and both of them jumped. They turned to me and then they began to whisper furiously with one another.

"That's the one right, Panic?" The red one asked.

"Right…I think." Panic nodded.

I didn't like the sound of that so I began backing my way out of the alley.

"Well, fellas, you'll have to excuse me…" I said and then ran for it.

"Come back here, kid! We only want to talk to ya!"

"Yeah, right!" I yelled back and fled into the next alley. Abu screeched and I had to turn back for him. Only to find him restrained inside a bag by imps.

"You come with us, kid, or you'll never see the monkey again." The fat one warned and I groaned.

"Great." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay, fine." Al was going to kill me. I followed the imps back down the alley they had been down before and I came to a stop at a gaping hole in the ground. It was pitch black and the edges were charcoal grey and smoking slightly_. Oh, Allah…_

"What is that?"

"It's how we got here." The skinny one remarked and I frowned.

"You don't expect me to go down there do you?"

"Well duh! So get moving!"

"I'm not going down there." I stated. I didn't trust these guys at all.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

"Yeah, we travel this way all the time."

"Uh-huh, and why don't I believe you?" I scoffed and sighed. "Okay, okay." I swallowed back my fear and gazed down the dark abyss.

"Go already!"

I felt a push and I scowled as I toppled forward and I righted myself.

"Stop shoving!" I snapped and then folded my arms across my chest. "How do I know I'll be okay hopping in there?"

"Most kids aren't so suspicious."

"Most kids aren't me or have seen what I have." I retorted. "So how can I trust you? Besides, don't you have to be dead to get in there?"

"Only if you don't have a special invitation with the boss."

"Or you sneak in-Ouch!" The fat thief smacked the skinny one in the back of the head.

"Shut up, Panic!"

I rolled my eyes. "You two are strange." I muttered and then sighed. Well, I still didn't know what to believe but I didn't have a choice but to trust my own senses. I sensed the place reeked with something very bad, but the two imps were practically harmless so I sucked in a breath and went down into the dark.

* * *

I groan rubbing my head. "Ow…What hit me?" I blinked at my surroundings. I was in my room? "How'd I get here?" It was dark, darker than normal and I worried for a moment that my vision had dimmed.

"What's the matter, street rat?" A cool voice drawled from the other side of the room. I jumped up quickly, staring wide eyed into the darkness. "Take a hit?" The voice continued, giving off a slight humorous laugh. Mozenrath moved from the shadows and I glared at him.

"Shut up." I snapped. "What are you doing in here? And how did you know this was my room?" I demanded and the sorcerer laughed.

"I've been following you street rat. It's been fairly easy to interpret where your room was and where your big brother's was."

"What do you want!?" I said getting tired of hearing him talk. The sorcerer grinned. I steeled myself from backing away as the sorcerer came forward.

"You know I saw something very remarkable a few days ago."

"Oh?" I stated, half-listening. While was examining his gauntleted hand, my eyes darted to the door and back, wondering if I could make it.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." He stated. "You wouldn't like what was out there."

"What? What are you talking about?" I frowned and then he moved closer to me. "Get away from me." I warned and the necromancer only smirked as he got closer. "I'll call for help."

"As if that dolt of a genie would hear you." Mozenrath mocked. "No one can hear you in here." I started when I realized what he is saying.

"Are you in my head?!" I exclaimed and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so melodramatic. And actually you are in a dream state."

"So I can still wake up."

"Yes, which is why all this senseless questioning is pointless."

"So why don't you get to the point then?" I asked boldly, knowing that in this dream state he couldn't harm me.

"Very well then. It's simple really. You have something I am very interested in. A new talent you seemed to have picked up."

"What? What are you talking about?" I frowned and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it wasn't me that blasted that idiotic thief and his men around now was it?" Even though I knew he couldn't hurt me I still stiffened as he neared me again.

"Then you know how it happened?"

"That, I am sure, has to do with your ancestry. Tell me, street rat, who were your parents? If you can remember that far back." That last sentence came with a bit of mockery to it and I narrowed my eyes.

"Why should I tell you anything? It's none of your business."

"Either you tell me what I want to know willingly or I take it out of you forcibly when you're awake. And you know I'm rather good at digging through your head." I swallowed a bit at that before frowning.

I rolled my eyes at him. "My mother is dead."

"And your father?"

"I don't know anything about him."

"Hm." Mozenrath hummed and I got the feeling that he knew something that I didn't know.

"There I answered you. Now get out of my head." Mozenrath narrowed his eyes at the ceiling.

"Someone wants you awake." He murmured and then the necromancer locked eyes with me. "This won't be the last time I drop in, street rat. We are far from finished." He warned me and I scowled.

"I answered your question! What more could you want?"

"Exactly." He said cryptically and then vanished. I frowned at the spot he disappeared and then noticed that the whole room was beginning to fade.

"Hey. _Hey_. Are you dead?" My eyes flew open and I yelped as my vision was filled with two pairs of yellow eyes.

"Nope not dead." The reddish imp, Pain, my head reminded me, announced and I scowled sitting up and rubbing the back of my head.

"What hit me?"

"A rock."

"Or two."

"Thanks for the warning." I snapped. "I can't see in the dark!"

"Will it was better than listening to your screaming." Pain snorted. The skinny imp nodded.

"Too much noise." Panic agreed and I rolled my eyes.

"So…what now?"

"We're taking you to our boss."

"Oh…Lord of the Dead, right?" I asked, remembering what Babkak had told me. They nodded. "Well, lead on then. Don't want to get lost in here."

"You mean…you're not scared?" Panic asked in disbelief.

"Scared of what?" I frowned.

"Uh…The entire _Underworld_? Duh!" The imps said at the same.

"Nope. I mean sure it looks…Eh…" I looked around and shuddered at the sound of something moaning further down the tunnel. "Okay yeah it looks scary I'll give you that." I admitted. "But I mean come on. It's not me he's after."

The imps shrugged and then I noticed a sack that Pain was carrying. It was screeching.

"Hey. What do you have Abu for?" I stated, snatching the bag from the imp.

"Extra leverage." Panic stated and both of them tried to grab the bag from me. I opened it and took Abu out, slinging the empty bag back at them. Abu climbed onto my shoulder chattering angrily at the pair.

"Give us that monkey back." Pain demanded and I frowned.

"Nope. Look, Abu's not going to run off and leave me. Are you Abu?" The monkey shook his head before wrapping his arms, legs, and tail around my arm. I stroked his head to calm him down a little and he slightly loosened his grip.

"Fine, but he better not try anything funny." Pain grumbled.

"Yeah." Panic began and then they started down into the dark tunnel. I followed them, wondering how in the world Al was going to find me down here.

"Whoa, wait! Is that the Pool of Forgetfulness?" I asked, coming to a stop. The imps followed me over to edge of the water. It was an actual pool and had lounge chairs made out of rocks around its edges. "Don't touch, Abu. You'll forget things." I warned the monkey.

"How do you know about that?" Panic asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, how do you know about that?" Pain nodded at his friend.

"Hey, I read." I shrugged and then we went further down into the tunnels. We came a rocky dock and Abu hid when we approached the end of the pier. Ghosts were lined up along the back wall.

"Um, aren't you two supposed to do something with those?"

"Eh, they can wait." Pain waved it off and I rubbed the back of my head, shrugging.

"Hey, is that Charon?" I asked the skeletal boatman rose up from the seemingly empty boat.

"What is that mortal and his…err pet doing down here?" The boatman rasped, looking from Pain to Panic. Abu refused to emerge from my vest.

"Boss wants him and the monkey." Panic told him. "Strictly classified."

"Yeah, can't tell you." Pain mocked.

"Fine, fine." The boatman grumbled. "Far be it from me to ask. Get on."

We floated along the River Styx and I couldn't help but wonder how long it was going to take Al to get me out of here. As we neared the shore, I turned to the imps.

"So, uh, why exactly did you guys capture me and Abu for?" I frowned. "And how did you even know who Aladdin was? We haven't done anything to you guys."

"That, street rat, would be because of _me_." I froze and turned my head. Abu screeched and hid under my vest. There was Jafar, in the flesh, which was odd considering that he was supposed to be dead.

"Hoping to get your butt kicked _again_, Jafar?" I smirked.

"Silence, you little brat." Jafar hissed, looming over me. He suddenly narrowed his eyes at me and then looked at the imps nearby with suppressed rage. "What is this street rat doing unbound? You want him to get away?"

"Uh, where exactly am I going to go? Take a dip in the River Styx? Kinda suicidal." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Watch yourself, street rat."

"Re_-lax_, Jaffy." A smooth voice cut in and we looked over to our left. There stood a tall, intimidating figure with greyish blue skin, wearing a black chiton that ended in smoky trendils around where his feet were supposed to be, and bright blue flames for hair. "The kid's got a point. I mean where's he gonna go?" The Lord of the Dead gave me a wide, shark-like smirk and held his hand out. "Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi how ya doin'?" He greeted with a flourish and I took his hand.

"Alaric." I said and then he saw caught sight of the monkey hiding in my vest.

"Who's the monkey?" He asked and then whirled around to the imps who immediately cowered under his glare. "I thought I told you to get the guy's best friend. Not him and his pet!"

"Abu is Al's best friend. I'm his brother." I said and the god turned to me. "Well, not in blood…but I'm his brother." I glanced around and then back at him. "Nice place you got here."

Hades laughed and patted my shoulder. "I like this kid." He said to Jafar who scowled at us when I smirked at him. Hades wasn't so horrible and he seemed to not care what Jafar thought which was even better. Maybe, I could convince him to let me an Abu go. "C'mon kid, let me give ya the grand tour…"

* * *

_Review? _


End file.
